The Wonderful World of Pokemon
by Samsapoping
Summary: After winning the Champion's League in Galar, Ash returns to Kanto to celebrate. Little did he know that Pallet Town is throwing the biggest party a champ could ask for. How I'm thinking the new anime could end! EVERYONE IS HERE!
1. Intro!

**To honor Ash winning the Alola League, I thought it'd be nice to tell how I think the Pokemon anime could end.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Pallet Town**

From the top of a hill near his hometown, we find our hero gazing out towards the distance, enjoying the calm breeze.

"We're back home, Pikachu!" The raven haired boy exclaimed.

Sitting on the ten year old boy's left shoulder was his very first pokemon. A tiny electric mouse with yellow fur, long pointy ears with black tips, round red cheeks, and a squiggly lightning bolt shaped tail. Ever since the day he was given to the young Pokemon trainer by Prof. Oak, the amazing duo venture through many regions, fighting and catching many pokemon.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu squeaked with joy.

"I wonder what mom's cooking." The boy questioned, rubbing his stomach.

"Pika…" The mouse sighed.

"But I'm sure whatever she's making, it's going to taste amazing." He smiled.

Regardless of what kind of meal he was going to feast on, the boy was just excited to return home. After another journey of excitement and discovery, he couldn't wait to see all of his Pokemon that he left with Prof. Oak. Pokemon that he caught during his past adventures, but what made him even more excited was something he wanted to show to his friends. Fortunately, the electric rodent had another thing coming coming in mind as his ears rose up.

"Pika?"

"Huh, what's the matter, Buddy?" The boy turned to his Pokémon.

Pikachu jumped off of his trainer's shoulder and started watching the road in front of them. Before the boy could even react, a siren began blaring from far away as it was fast approaching the hill.

"Sounds like a...police siren?" The trainer guessed, looking around.

"Pika!" Pikachu called out.

A motorcycle zoomed down the dirt road with high velocity, but caught the young trainer's eye as it was heading into Pallet Town. Despite him spotting the vehicle for a mere second, the raven haired got a good glimpse at the driver. A female police officer was heading into the town, but there was somebody riding beside her.

"Was that…"

"Pikachu!" The mouse pokemon squeaked, running off towards the road.\\.

"H-hey, wait up, Pikachu!" The trainer ordered.

Without hesitation, the young trainer chased his partner down the hill and resumed to head back home. Little did they know that there was more stuff waiting for them than just Jelly Filled Donuts and ketchup.

* * *

_**Please Review and Comment!**_

* * *

**Sorry for the short opening, but think of it as an intro to a Pokemon episode.**


	2. Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home!

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**I felt like releasing another chapter before ****Sunday since that's the day the new Pokemon anime. I'll say my predictions and thoughts on it after this chapter.**

* * *

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Do you see him yet?" A female voice called out.

"Nope, not yet!" A male spoke from outside.

As the sun was shining down on the quiet, two pre-teens were standing next to woman's porch, waiting for somebody. A tanboy who had short, spiky hair with an orange shirt being worn that had green pockets. He also wore a pair of gray pants and a pendant around his neck. Next to him was an orange haired girl who had part of her hair crunched in a short ponytail with a hair crunchy that had a shiny stone attached to it. She was also wearing a very short yellow shirt, blue shorts with red straps that went over her shoulders, and a pair of red sneakers.

"Ugh, we should have picked them up at the airport." The redhead groaned.

"I'm sure Ash got challenged to a Pokemon battle or something." The pre-teen boy guessed.

"He should be here any minute now according to Mrs. Ketchum's last update." He estimated.

"That was an hour ago, Brock!" The girl mentioned.

The Pokemon Doctor was about to console his friend some more, only to get interrupted by the sound of an incoming engine. The two turned towards the town's entrance and spotted a motorcycle heading towards them. Both the driver and passenger became visible to the teens' eyes; which surprised them differently.

"JENNY!" Brock cheered with excitement.

Overwhelmed by the love for the female officer, the young doctor ran towards the moving vehicle as it rushed passed him, ignoring him in the process. It then stopped next to the orange haired girl; which caused the passenger to happily waved at an old friend of his.

"Squirtle!"

The passenger who was riding alongside Officer Jenny was a smile bright blue turtle pokemon wearing a pair of pointy sunglasses. Upon seeing the sunglasses, the redhead immediately recognized the Squirtle in a heartbeat.

"Hey, Squirtle!" The orange haired girl greeted.

"Squirtle!" The Water type waved.

"How's it going? It's been awhile." The girl exclaimed.

"Squirtle squirtle." The pokemon nodded.

"Prof. Oak called early this morning and specifically wanted this Squirtle for some reason." Jenny mentioned.

"He's a surprise for an old friend of ours." The pre-teen redhead clarified.

"BUT SEEING YOU IS THE BEST SURPRISE I'VE EVER GOTTEN!" Brock cried, grabbing Jenny's hand romantically.

"THANKS SO MUCH FOR LETTING MY FRIEND SEE ONE OF HIS FIRST POKEMON, BUT I CAN THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME SEE YOU!" He replied with a big smile on his face.

"She's not welcoming you, Brock!" The redhead teen responded, yanking the doctor by the ear and dragging him back to the porch.

"Anyways, if you're looking for Prof. Oak, he's in his lab; which is the big windmill house on top of the hill over there." She pointed out towards the northern side of town.

"Thank you, Ms.! I'll head over there right away!" Jenny smiled.

"We'll see you in a bit, Squirtle!" The young girl waved.

"Squirtle squirtle!" Squirtle waved.

The police officer then drove further through the town, leaving the pre-teens standing near the porch. With a surprise being prepared at Prof. Oak's Lab, there was still one major thing that they needed.

"Who was that?" A female voice asked, walking out of the house.

"Just a new Officer Jenny heading to drop off one of Ash's surprises." Brock sobbed.

"How would you even know if she's a new officer Jenny or not, Brock?" The redhead asked.

"They all look the same to me." She exclaimed.

"She had on different perfume than the other Jennys." The doctor answered while flaring his nose.

"I regret even asking that." The orange haired girl sighed, placing her right hand against her forehead.

"_**Screech Screech!"**_

The saddened Pokemon Doctor raised his depressed face to the sky, only to find a familiar pokemon flapping its wings. A purple bat Pokemon with four wings and an angry look on its face. A Pokemon who belong to the young doctor.

"Look! I think Crobat found him!" Brock informed his friend.

"Screech!" The bat pokemon screeched.

"Did you find Ash, Crobat?" The doctor called out.

"Screech screech!" Crobat nodded.

"Ash's coming?!" The orange haired girl gasped.

"Great job, Crobat! You deserve a nice rest." Brock responded.

Brock then showed gratitude to his pokemon by pulling out the bat's pokeball and returning the bat into it. A red laser beam was shot from the red and white ball capsule and hit Crobat, vanishing it into the beam and pulling it into its resting place. With the doctor and his friend informed that their best friend was coming, all that was left for them to do was to wait for him.

"PIKACHU!" A familiar mouse pokemon squeaked.

Fortunately, the pre-teens didn't have to wait anymore as they spotted another Pokemon running along the dirt road. An ecstatic Pikachu that was a few feet ahead of his raven haired trainer who was wearing a red cap with a pokeball insignia on the front, blue jacket, and gray pants. It was none other than Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town.

"HEY!" The male trainer cried with happiness.

"HEY, ASH!" Brock and the others greeted.

"PIKACHU-PI!" Pikachu called out to the orange haired teen.

"HEY, PIKACHU!" She responded.

The redhead took a few steps towards the running pokemon and crouched with her arms stretching out. Overwhelmed with the joy the electric rodent rodent had of seeing his old friend, Pikachu charged as fast as he could and leaped into her embrace, nuzzling the pre-teen with joy. Upon seeing his best buddy loving their old friend, Ash simply approached them with a warm smile.

"Hey, Brock! Misty!" Ash greeted his old companions.

"Welcome home, Ash!" The woman greeted.

A brunette woman went down the porch with a medium sized white box in her hand. She was wearing her normal outfit of a pink, short sleeved, buttoned shirt over a yellow shirt, blue pants, white shoes, and had her brown hair tied up in a short ponytail. A big smile spread across her face as her chocolate gazing at the raven haired boy she loved so much. But more importantly, she was so proud of her son's latest achievement.

"Hey, Mom!" The young trainer smiled.

"Way to go, Ash!' Brock greeted.

"You did it!" He replied, giving his friend a high five.

'Thanks, Brock, but I owe it all to my pokemon!" The raven haired boy commented.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu purred in response.

"So, how's my Pokemon Master doing?" Mrs. Ketchum wondered.

'I'm doing great, Mom!" Her son answered.

_***Grrrgh!***_

Unfortunately, the young trainer's hunger begged to differ. A loud growling sound from within Ash's belly could be heard as he held his left hand over it. Despite returning home after a thrilling adventure through another region, the Pallet Town resident was still his same old self.

"Some things never changed." Misty sighed.

"Pikaa…" Pikachu agreed.

"Guess all that running made me hungry." Ash responded, running his nose.

"Well then, I have just the thing to fill you up, Dear!" Mrs. Ketchum smiled.

"Is it in that box, Mom?" The raven haired boy guessed.

"You can say that." The mother nodded.

"It's for all of us to celebrate your big victory, Ash." Brock clarified.

Those words were enough to touch Ash's heart. It was one way to celebrate a major accomplishment with his mother, but celebrating with his friends was even more special. There was nobody else he would rather party with than the first two companions he became friends with. The Pewter City Gym Leader who saw Ash as a noble trainer and the Cerulean City Gym Leader who at first followed Ash in hopes for him to owe her a new bike, but later forgot about the incident as time went on.

"You guys are the best!" Ash smiled

"I was thinking of us having Lunch at Prof. Oak's as a way to celebrate." Mrs. Ketchum suggested.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?!" Her son cried in a joyful tone, getting ready to run off.

"Did you change your underwear this morning, Dear?!" The curious mother called out.

Ash's running speed came to a sudden halt upon hearing his mother's question. His body froze instantly as he realized there was something that was keeping him from seeing the professor of Kanto. He wanted to be with all of his Pokemon, but there was a deed that needed to be done.

"Chu…" Pikachu answered in a low squeak.

"I'll be right back, buys." Ash groaned, slowly walking his way into the house.

* * *

_**Please Review and Comment!**_

* * *

**My overall thoughts and predictions of the new Pokemon anime:**

**Since the title of the new series is just called "Pocket Monsters" and how it's going to include EVERY region, I'm doubting they're replacing Ash nor the new show's a reboot. I believe it's going to pick up where Sun and Moon ends and Ash's next step to become a Pokemon Master will be him taking on the Champion's League in Galar. And the "every region" aspect of the show will be nostalgic and have a ton of fanservice as they bring back everyone for cameos.**

**Why else are they calling the show "Pocket Monsters" and not "Pocket Monsters: the series: Sword and Shield" besides nostalgia reasons of course?**


End file.
